


Illustration #1

by lciel



Series: The Seed that Burst into Flame [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lciel/pseuds/lciel
Summary: Emhyr and his witcher, in bed, naked. (I think that pretty much sums it up, huh?)





	Illustration #1




End file.
